Gone, But Never Forgotten
by pippypippy
Summary: The Black Mages Have Revolted, Stronger, Who Can Stop Them?
1. Default Chapter

The train chattered along the rusting railroad tracks, bouncing violently as each corner approached.  
  
A man sat staring out of the window, just looking intently at his reflection. There he saw his face in the cracked glass. Red eyes that had seen many bloodied battles, many friends die in the fight for peace, many homes and people destroyed. His face had a scar, running down his left cheek, just as the rickety train tracks run through the mountains.  
  
A mouth that had swore many promises, words and enemies; he finally gazed upon his, long matted hair. This was the face of Zidane Tribal, the warrior of all times past and present. He took one last look at his face as the rain started to patter on the glass looking as though he was crying. He felt somewhat angered at his reflection and turned away, and he faced his wife and child and started to remember the good things he had.  
  
The train continued to run along the tracks knocking leaves off the delicate branches as it travelled at such a high speed. Finally it began to slow as it reached Lindblum, he was on his way to see Regent Cid, a dear friend who had helped him many times before.  
  
The train came to a stop at the station and he strode of in the direction of the palace, for the latest crisis that hindered peace once again was the revolt of Black Mage's. They terrorised streets, lives, and children and wanted to take over Gaia, the place they call refer to as "Our World". His wife and child followed in his path.  
  
"Cid" Shouted Zidane "My boy, my boy" replied Cid, "Everything is in place the final fight will begin tonight" "Good" said Zidane without a single expression on his face "Garnet, you still wish to help, risk your life, and protect the kingdom you still love?" "Yes" she put down her child who ran to her father "So be it then, Topaz?"  
  
The small child who was clinging to her father looked up. "Yes" "Eiko, has promised to look after you while you parents are away" "Ok, will she teach me some more summonings?" "Yes, yes that can be arranged"  
  
Garnet took Topaz away to Eiko, leaving with great sadness because after tonight she may never see her child again. She made her way back to her husband and Cid, when she arrived she saw that they were going over the plans for tonight.  
  
"Garnet, we need you to do summoning, because we have learnt that the Mage's and their leader have obtained very powerful magic, can you do this?" "Yes, I've battled before as long as you are by my side, then I shall be fine"  
  
As the clock struck nine the leaders Zidane, Cid and Garnet led their troops out in to the night, across the plains and sea towards the Iifa Tree, which had been reborn from the ashes. There at 5 in the morning, the fight began. It lasted many hours with each Mage falling one after the other, along with many of the troops that Zidane had brought along with him, finally when the magic had subsided and the Iifa Tree stood brightly Garnet rose from the battle field ready to summon, ready to fight, the leader, her old friend Vivi Orunitia, who had revolted from his small self, many years ago.  
  
"Are you ready?" said a cold voice from the insides of the Iifa tree. "Yes" was her simple reply. "Good"  
  
Suddenly a great light shone from the centre of the Iifa Tree rising many miles into the sky, lighting up the stars, land and faces of terrified people, Garnet stood there keeping her thoughts clear on what she had to do, and from her thoughts emerged Bahamut, he rose into the sky, flew high above opened his mouth and let shots of destruction from his mouth. It collided with Vivi's powerful dark magic, as the thunderous sounds of the collision between these great magical blast faded away, Garnet's heart and Eidolon were winning forcing back the darkness of Vivi's magic until finally the Iifa Tree was hit, destroying the evil that had possed it along with Vivi himself. Bahamut vanished along with evil and the threat had gone leaving enough time for the sun to rise above the destruction, to brighten the way for people again.  
  
One final shot of light emerged form the Iifa Tree, hitting Garnet with full force. She collapsed to the ground not moving not breathing. Zidane ran forwards shouting disbelief as he ran, now he cried, cried for his wife that he had lost. He reached her, bent down and looked and her face, still a face full of love and peace. The person that had saved everything, everyone now laid peacefully in her husband's arms. Zidane looked up and saw a bird, flying high, away from everything, humming a tune he had heard many times, and he knew this was her time, this was the way it needed to end.  
  
He slowly picked up her limp body and carried it through the field where the battle had commenced. Without looking back to the nemesis that Garnet had destroyed, he was unable to see the flicker of a green light, and a menacing voice utter the words "It's not over yet, Zidane."  
  
To be continued, If I get enough reviews, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!! Luv Pippy!! 


	2. But A Week Ago Today

He carried her through plains of nothingness through town, through his memory and through his heart. Until finally he reached Alexandria. With a heavy heart he ploughed the streets, letting the people know their loos was his loss. The looked they cried and felt the pain he was going through.  
  
The day the ceremony came, she lay there with the loving look still on her face, he daughter Topaz, was there by her mothers side. So perfectly she stood gazing down there counting any freckle that she could find, slowly her father, Zidane came by her side.  
  
"It's time" The only words he had muttered since he told her he was "sorry" for letting her down, for not being there when his wife needed him, not to be by her side, as he had promised.  
  
With a heavy heart Topaz closed the lid to Garnets coffin. Her coffin was most elegant, it was covered with gold doves that shone in the sky whenever the sun peeped from the sky, letting everyone know that life goes on. The doves were mounted on a white background to symbolise her love, her life and her passion for a new adventure.  
  
Slowly Steiner, Beatrix, Doctor Tot, Freya and Zidane took her coffin with Zidane leading the way, holding his daughters hand. They lead her down the streets of Alexandria as her coffin passed her people they bowed their heads each letting off a red rose as she passed. Some roses gently attached themselves to the gold carvings of doves, making it look as though each one had found the rose and carried it for Garnet.  
  
They made their way to the crest of the waterfall that stayed their always protecting, nourishing Alexandria. When they reached their destination Regent Cid his wife and Eiko made their way across, Cid embraced Zidane letting him know that he was not alone, as he too was suffering with the loss of Garnet. Her daughter slowly stood upon a glass pillar a read poem she'd created just for her mother  
  
You taught me to love to share  
  
To be myself to love myself  
To trust within my boundaries  
I wont forget  
I wont leave my thoughts of you in my past  
But I'll them with me in my present  
So I will never forget you  
  
Your power to help others  
Is embellished within me  
I shall uses it with my heart, my soul and my memory  
I know it's time you rested  
I know that you'll never forger me, as I'll never forget you  
As someone once quoted  
To be forgotten is worse that death.  
  
She stood down and ripped the poem into tiny pieces and let the wind carry them away to where her mother was resting, watching and waiting to see her daughter again.  
  
Zidane picked up his daughter and hugged her until it was his time to makes his speech. He spoke with a rough tone, as the power of his voiced had not been properly used sine he called out her name when the blow made her fall to the ground.  
  
" Garnet, words can't express the loss I am feeling, by losing you I have lost a piece of my self and a piece of my heart, I shat forget what you made me feel like, I shan't forget the feeling when we made love together how happy we both made each other feel"  
  
"I shall do you the honour of looking after the kingdom that you nourished from the young age it was out upon you, I shall look after our daughter, she carries the beauty and power of you!"  
  
"Your people will also still love you and shan't forget what you done for them, you made them happy, you made the see light when they would only see the dark."  
  
For them to return what you did for them each person will light a candle to make sure you see through any dark that you may encounter"  
  
With that last word the sun set beyond the horizon with nothing but darkness surrounding Alexandria, then one tiny flicker lit up a part followed by another than another then another until finally, the candles illuminated Alexandria castle.  
  
The service had ended people had gone to continue their mourning, others had retreated to the castle. Some had laid their memories to rest they knew she would want them to move on, but other only look at another side, the side of revenge. Zidane had heard the voice it'd been running over and over in his head. Never leaving always making the pain grow and grow.  
  
"So what are we going to do, Vivi's not dead, his sickening body still walks Gaia, disgusting others when their eyes are laid upon his body?"  
  
"Zidane" Beatrix's voice had changed since he had last heard it, it was harder, sounding as though she wanted revenge as well.  
  
"It's no use I've sent all my men looking for him, all the find is the devastation that he left behind, and there's nothing that can be done"  
  
"YOUR WRONG!" Zidane voice shattered the silence that followed from what Beatrix had last stated.  
  
"I will find him, I will I can't let her down again I just can't" and with that's last word he collapsed in sobs, no one knew what to do but to leave him to deal with his grief as they flossed to door she last image they saw was him cradling the pillow that she had laid on, but a week ago today . . . . . . 


End file.
